


The Lark & The Wolf

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian’s baby bird and Ruby’s little wolf bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lark & The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestrangeladymalz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangeladymalz/gifts).



> I was making Malz cry with my cracked out headcanons and half-sibling feels and well, I have to go too far and write fic about it, okay.

“There you are, you know, there’s an entire town looking for you.”

Peter knew his little sister better than anyone. Their father’s ship was the first place anyone would think to look and therefore, the last place she’d be found. He glanced up at her, with her back pressed against a tree, while perched on a large branch of an old oak tree. From his vantage point she looked like a very pouty bird.

She gave him a scowl and he smirked.

“Will you come down from there my angry little lark?”

“No.”

“I’ll just climb up there and get you.”

“I don’t care,” she pouted.

Peter exhaled, reminding himself not to be too cross with her. He hadn’t always adored his baby sister. Once, she’d just been a nuisance, a reminder that he was the product of two people who loathed one another, and that he would never have the happy home life she was destined to have. He was nothing more than the bastard son of a werewolf and a disgraced pirate and she was a princess. They had nothing in common other than their father but over the years she’d grown on him and she could be as pouty as she wanted to be right now, she’d get over this.

“You’re being immature-“

“Won’t your fiancée be missing you?”

“Vi-“

“No, go, leave, and see if I care. Go off and get married and make babies and forget I exist.”

Peter sighed before pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it down. He kicked off his shoes and socks before scaling the tree. It was nowhere near wolfstime, but even in his human form he possessed enough animal qualities to easily climb the tree until he was on an equal level with his little sister.

“Is that why you’re really upset?”

She frowned and pushed herself off of her branch. She climbed up and he followed. She continued trying to ignore him, until she realized he wasn’t going to leave her be. They both jumped down to the forest floor and he followed as she stomped through the trees and brush.

“Go away, isn’t it bad enough I’m stuck in this town? I just want to be left alone!”

“Then you behave like an adult and tell people you need time alone, you don’t storm off and leave your parents worried sick. There’s a search party for you, you’ve been gone for hours. Now, I gave you time, but it’s time to come home.”

“They have a new baby to worry about, they don’t care about me.”

Peter sighed.

“You are a spoiled little shit, you know that?”

Violet huffed.

“How dare-“

“Do you think I wanted a sister? I did just fine before you came along. But I got over it. And yeah, you’re a pain in my ass, but I love you. And you can pout all you want about the new baby, but you’ll get over it.”

“They’re too old to be having more kids! What’s going to happen if you knock Amelia up? You’re going to have another sister the same age as your daughter?”

Peter shrugged.

“Whatever. It’s not like anything in this town is normal. I was a toddler for twenty-eight years and Emma’s the same age as her parents now. You’re just used to be daddy’s little princess and mommy’s only child. You don’t want to share them.”

“So what if I don’t?”

He resisted the urge to tear out his own hair. She was legally an adult but she was such a brat. She got that from their father. Peter didn’t know what women saw in him, but he’d managed to procreate with two of the greatest women Peter had ever met, so any faults he and Violet possessed came from their father, not their mothers.

“You don’t have a choice. They’re having another baby, I’m getting married, and you need to learn to be an adult. Things change, you don’t get to throw a temper tantrum every time you don’t get your way.”

Her nose twitched and she tried to continue glaring at him, but he knew she knew he was right. She was just far too stubborn to actually admit it.

“Did you really not want me?” She asked, pressing her bottom lip so far out he thought it would fall off. He sighed and threw an arm around her.

“You have to understand, I didn’t even think I had a father, okay? I was the product of a one-night stand. My mom never thought she’d see him again. All I knew was my mom, Granny, and flashes of life in the palace and my life here with her and her screwed up attempts at a love life. And then the curse breaks and we’re all stuck in this small town and dad put two and two together and all of a sudden I have him around and a step-mom and my mom starts dating Whale and I was screwed up. The last thing I wanted was a sibling, but you were cute, I guess, so I put up with you.”

She gave him a half-smile before leaning into him.

“I never really thought about how hard all of that was for you, plus with the werewolf thing…I really am a brat, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are, and soon there’s going to be another you that you’re going to get to deal with all on your own.”

“Hey!”

“What, I’m going to be too busy making my own babies,” he teased as she shoved him away.

“I hate you,” she grumbled.

“I love you too, sis.”

His wolf hearing picked up multiple footsteps and he knew his mom had found them. No one else would have tracked them this far out. Peter took his sister by the shoulder and led her to a clearing leading to a trail.

“Come on, little lark, you have a lot of explaining to do.”


End file.
